phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent Cat
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:Agent Cat! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 03:17, October 9, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re: your problem Sorry, I'm not sure what to do, And I would love to help, but I think it's better to ask one to the wikia staff instead.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 03:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Agent Cat, I have checked the new user log. Your name does not appear on the list going back to April 24th, so if you signed up a month ago, you must have done so on a different wiki hosted by Wikia Entertainment. There is no record of any edits by you being deleted. The deletion log does not show any pages that seem to be related to what you are talking about. :Ardi did not put the "welcome to this wiki" message on your user page. This was done automatically by the greeting system 8 minutes after you uploaded the picture "Mindy.png". It picks a message at random and posts it. :In order to find out more about what you say is missing, you need to be more specific. What is a page that you remember editing? Approximately when did you edit it? And are you sure it was on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and not some other wiki like the one you signed up on? :We will need these details to figure out what has happened. — RRabbit42 04:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Answer: I found the answer. You are probably looking for the page called "A totally cool preview of my upcoming fanseries. (Agent Cats series, No stealy!)". This is on the Phineas and Ferb FANON Wiki. The Fanon Wiki is a separate wiki from this one, but it is also a part of Wikia Entertainment. All 19 of your edits are still there, and it shows that you became a member on September 11th. Click here to return to the Fanon Wiki. — RRabbit42 04:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC)